Tubylcy to jednak niegościnne istoty. Legenda o panu Ptaszku
Totalna Porażka: Powrót Legend – Odcinek 6 Chris wraz z Chefem spędzali czas w klasie zwycięzców i obmawiali plany na dalsze części tego sezonu. Chef: Że też dałem się namówić na Amazonię! Mruknął niezadowolony. Chef: Nigdy żadnego wojskowego terenu nie było. Rzucił po chwili, Chris zmierzył go wzrokiem i jedynie machnął ręką. Chris: Mnie też to już nudzi. Ale płacą to robie co trzeba, też się skup i po sezonie kończymy robote. Chris i Chef zbili ze sobą żółwika. Chef: Ile lat można prowadzić program w Tv z bandą bachorów. Chris: A propo wojskowych terenów. Przerwał mu narzekanie Chris. Chris: Strefa 51 w 3 sezonie? Chef: No daj spokój Chris! To tylko jeden odcinek na miliony! Mruknął, Chris wzruszył ramionami. Chris: 'Był, no był! ''Zaśmiał się, Chef po chwili ochlapał go wodą. Nad nimi w szybie wentylacyjnym przyglądała im się Alex. Szałasy Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Wszystkie drużyny po zadaniu spędzały czas w najnowocześniejszych hotelach 21 wieku stop. W chatach rodem z przed naszej ery zawodnicy musieli spędzić kilka nocy, drużyna słodziaków gdzie wygasało ognisko po świętowaniu zwycięstwa był nieporównywalnie wymowny gdy spojrzało się na szałas przeciwnej drużyny, gdzie po prostu było ponuro, nazwa drużyny zobowiązuje! Słodziaki były kompletnym przeciwieństwem drugiej drużyny, tutaj panowała harmonia, nie posiadali żadnych elementów „stykowych”, jedynym takim problemem charakternym była Angelika oraz Alex, które miały nieco inny pomysł na sezon. Fernando postanowił się zakolegować z dziewczynami i zaprosił Kim oraz Chelsea na osobny kawałek ziemi. '''Fernando: Świetnie, że chciałyście spędzić nieco czasu ze mną. Kim: 'Bo Angela, będzie jeszcze zazdrosna o Ciebie. ''Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało Kim, Chelsea poklepała dziewczynę po plecach. '''Chelsea: Od zawsze ma chłopak przerąbane jak nie Christina to Angelika. Z deszczu pod rynnę, ale nie tylko Ty jesteś taki unlucky. Próbowała powiedzieć to pocieszającym tonem. Fernando: 'Może jednak skupmy się na rzeczach o niebo przyjemniejszych. ''Szybko starał się wyminąć temat, bo on nawet nie chciał o tym słuchać, w reality-show był znany tylko z tego że wiecznie wpadał w sidła Christina, a od tego sezonu jeszcze Angeliki. '''Fernando: Po 3 sezonie udało mi się otworzyć własny sklep markowy. I mam dla Was dziewczyny propozycję! Uśmiechnął się do nich przyjaźnie i wręczył im kartki. Fernando: Jako aktualnie znany projektant mody pragnę Was poprosić o pomoc w tworzeniu ubrań na wiosnę! Mówił z pasją, dziewczyny obserwowały zafascynowanego Hiszpana. Kim: Hm...a jaka będzie nasza rola? Co Cię interesuje? Zapytała przyglądając się chłopakowi. Fernando: Chels, jak wszyscy wiemy nie masz co kłamać jesteś w ciąży! Nie chciałabyś zostać mamą wiosny-lata? Podszedł do niej bliżej zilustrował dziewczynę jeszcze swoim wzrokiem. Fernando: Te kształty, ta figura i gust! Musisz Chels pokazać światu, że mamuśki potrafią! Chelsea nieco się speszyła ale również uśmiechnęła delikatnie, chowając głowę zawstydzona między nogi. Fernando: Kim! Też nie daj się prosić stwórzmy pierwszą koreańsko-hiszpańską kreacje dla Amerykanów! Kim podskoczyła z radości. Kim: Jestem za! Pociągnęła ze sobą Chelsea, która wciąż się zastanawiała ale przez nacisk tej małej słodkiej koreanki uległa jej i również zgodziła się zająć swoją kolekcją. Chelsea: Niech będzie! Powiedziała z dumą. Fernando zrobił kawałek i poszedł do przodu machnął ręką za sobą. Fernando: Do dzieła kobitki idziemy! <3 Alex w tym czasie wskoczyła do sauny w której były Chef oraz Chris. Zmierzyła wzrokiem Chefa i wyciągnęła pistolet na wodę. Alex: Tu Cie mam kosmito, hahaha! Zaśmiała się. Chris spoglądał zdziwiony co rusz na jedną z osób. Chef: Ah, tu jesteś! Mruknął wstając z wody i szukając swojego pistoletu na wodę, Alex strzeliła w jego rękę Alex: Wróciłam wyrównać stare porachunki dziadku! Śmiała się w niebogłosy, Chris robił minę „Okay”. Chris: Mnie nikt nie lubi, nie kosia :c. Stanął za nim Jarosław z bejsbolem. Chris: Nevermind. Krzyknął i zaczął uciekać, po dwóch stronach pomieszczenia stali Alex i Chef z wymierzonymi w siebie pistoletami na wodę. Chef: 'Widzisz słonko, wiesz kiedy wrócić. ''Wystrzelił wodą, ale dziewczyna zrobiła zwinny unik i złapała się jedną ręką sufitu. '''Alex: W moim wymiarze nie ma miejsca dla takich dziwaków! Strzeliła z góry i jednocześnie zeskoczyła w dół by uniknąć kolejnego mokrego pocisku. Chef: 'Słabo Cię przeszkolili w Twym szwadronie panienko ''Zaśmiał się pod nosem, chciał zrobić unik ale się poślizgnął i spadła na plecy, wskoczyła na niego Alex i triumfalnie podniosła ręce do góry. '''Alex: Hahaha! <3 Mówiłam Szefunciu, że zemsta będzie moja! <3 Pocałowała go w czoło i wybiegła z pomieszczenia podniecona. Chef: Grrrr… Jarosław: 'Jak to kurwa przegrać z laską? ''Chef spojrzał poważnie na Jarka. '''Chef: >Alex >Laska wybierz jedno. Wtedy ze złości Jarosław rzucił się na Chefa. Gregowi po długiej i ciężkiej nocy udało się w końcu wyrwać piłkarza na jakiś wspólny wypad, biegli razem przez puszczę amazońską. Greg: Ziom co sądzisz o eliminacji Carlosa i zachowaniu Alex? Lukaninho starał się co jakiś czas delikatnie przyśpieszać, ale jednak czuł że więcej z siebie nie wydusi. Lukaninho: Alex zawsze była wariatką. Nic dziwnego, namieszała więc zrobiła to co osoby niesprawne psychicznie robią najlepiej. Odparł bez większych emocji. Greg: Ale w razie czego możemy wykopać Jamesa. Lukaninho przystanął, Greg po chwili skapnął się i zrobił to samo podchodząc chłopaka, który jednocześnie usiadł pod drzewem odpoczywając. Greg: 'No stary, żebym to ja miał lepszą kondychę. ''Zaśmiał się, piłkarz wcale tego entuzjazmu nie podzielał. 'Lukaninho: '''Wygramy to wyzwanie. ''Mruknął po chwili wracając do wcześniej sugestii chłopaka. '''Lukaninho: Zostaje nas coraz mniej a Ty chcesz wywalać kolejną osobę. Greg: Przecież znowu z Tobą nie jest dobrze, co Ty chcesz wykminić? Mruknął widząc jak chłopakowi cięzko po przebiegnięciu 2 km. Lukaninho: '''Długo nie uprawiałem sportu, pewnie przez to organizm musi się przyzwyczaić. '''Greg: No ziom nie gadaj głupot. Lukaninho zgromił go wzrokiem. Lukaninho: Ile wyzwań sam wygrałem dla Słodziaków!? Przyjrzał się chłopakowi. Lukaninho: No właśnie. Kto jak nie ja! Mruknął budując swoje ego, Greg jedynie dodał od siebie, że rozumie chłopaka i postarać się go w tym celu wesprzeć, czuł że i tak mu tego nie wyperswaduje. Angelika w tym czasie odwiedziła Jamesa, który jak gdyby nigdy nic leżał na prowizorycznym posłaniu i dumał nad programem, szczęśliwy z obrotu spraw, bo wierzył że ma szanse wygrać ten sezon. Angelika: A tu jesteś. <3 Odparła zadowolona widząc chłopaka całego i zdrowego. James: Tak, witaj. Rzucił zmęczony wciąż po wyzwaniu, chyba był jedynym który potrzebował większej regeneracji. James: Cudem zostałem… Wyszeptał udając jeszcze bardziej „chorego” niż jest, Angelika się nieco przeraziła. Angelika: Ale jak to!? Zapytała przeczesując włosy chłopaka. James: 'Wywaliliby mnie...ale moja heroiczna walka została nagrodza… ''Wykrztusił z siebie. 'James: '''Walka z gorylem o przetrwanie… ''Skrzywił swój wyraz twarzy. '''James: To było traumatyczne doświadczenie! Angelika przytuliła się do niego i jedynie westchnęła. Angelika: Nie bój się będzie dobrze… Zaczynała mu rozpinać spodnie. ^_^ Angelika: Rozluźnię Cię miśku. <3 Odparła swoim podniecającym głosem. James: 'Nie...nie już mi lepiej. ''Powiedział chcąc wstać, jednak Angela związała mu ręce <3 Lukas oglądał wszystko z krzaków i w tym momencie się skrzywił. 'Lukas: '''Fuj. Dobrze, że Kim jest normalna. ''Rzucił sam do siebie, zdecydował się wracać gdyż raczej nic ciekawego już by się nie dowiedział. Skierował się w stronę obozu a za nim stała przyczajona puma. 'Lukas: '''Całe życie pod górkę! ''Zaczął głośno uciekać. PRZED WYZWANIEM Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Chrisowi bez problemu udało się zebrać zawodników wokoło siebie, otaczała ich gęsta puszcza. Można powiedzieć, że miejsce na którym znajdowali się było „Amazońską” areną do zmagań gladiatorów pokrytą oczywiście ziemia. '''Chris: Witam Was w kolejnym szaleńczym wyzwaniu! Uśmiechnął się do kamery, pokazując swoje zdrowe ząbki. Chris: Jako, że ostatnie wyzwanie było dla Was koszmarnie trudne jak i dla Waszych brzuchów. Jarek z Chefem zachichotali. Chris: Dzisiaj będzie coś łagodniejszego. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie i pokiwali niedowierzająco głową. James: '''Dobra, mów co knujesz. '''Chris: No ja nic… Powiedział spokojnie, zakładając rękę na rękę. Chris: Dzisiaj jedynie będziecie poszukiwali zwierzyny w lesie. Wtedy rozległ się jakiś dziki okrzyk i w stronę zawodników jak i gospodarzy poleciały strzały Greg: 'Chować się! ''James jako pierwszy skulił się, Chris i Jarek biegali w panice po czym w siebie wpadli i zasnęli. W Chelsea leciała strzała, Lukaninho to zauważył i skoczył przed dziewczynę biorąc strzałę na siebie, a dokładnie na swoje plecy. Po chwili dostał jeszcze druga w ramię. Alex robiła zwinne uskoki, Greg zabrał Kim na ręce i wylądowali na górze. Lukas złapał dzidę i próbował walczyć. Z lasu wyłonili się jakieś dzikusy. Angelika proponowała im każdemu seks bez zobowiązań jak widać przynajmniej nie rozumieli co ona mówi. Na miejscu rozbłysło coś i miejsce zajęło się parą. TEN SAM DZIEŃ – GŁĘBOKI WIECZÓR Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Zawodnicy wszyscy byli związani wśród nich nie było piłkarza. Zdawało się, że byli w jakiejś wiosce, cała ich „sfera” wydawała się być odgrodzona od pozostałej części owej wioski. Ich miejsca było dobrze oświetlone przez pochodnie i kilku indiańskich wojowników ich pilnowało. '''Wojownik #1: Oni chyba się zbu-dzić. Rzucił po chwili do jednego. Wojownik #2: To być odpowiednia pora. Ja zgłodnieć. Mruknął pod nosem kierując się w stronę zawodników. Greg zaczął panikować. Greg: Ziomy! Kurde! Mówił przestraszony. Greg: Ziomy! No ja jestem niejadalny, hehe! Zaśmiał się nieco głupio. Angelika: Mnie lepiej schrupać inaczej! Dorzuciła dziewczyna po chwili. Wojownik #2: Wy iść z nami do nasz król i królowa! Mruknął i popychał dzidą niektórych uczestników by się ruszyli. Po momencie wszyscy byli już na nogach i szli specjalnie wyznaczoną drogą pochodniami, pilnowało ich kilkunastu wojowników. Zawodnicy spoglądali po sobie niepewnie. W końcu udało im się dotrzeć przed oblicze władców „owego plemienia”. Król: Witać ludzi w moje skromne próg! Powiedział dumnie stając na palcach by ukazać swój majestat. Królowa: Ja również chcieć pokazać Wam ród „Gruzów”. Odparła(?) szczęśliwa. Zawodnicy przyglądali się owej dwójce, która odstawała mimo wszystko od całego plemienia. Angelika: '''Przecież to! :O '''Kim: No niemożliwe. Zaśmiała się po chwili. Greg: Haha, ziomy ale nas przestraszyliście! Odparł rozbawiony. Król: 'WY SIEDZIEĆ CICHO! ''Krzyknął niezadowolony i zaczął skakać wokół królowej. 'Chelsea: '''Gdzie jest Luka i co z nim zrobiliście!? ''Krzyknęła wściekła Chelsea, którą piłkarz uratował przed lecącymi dzidami. '''Lukas: Spokojnie, to jest Shandor i Kuahyin dwójka idiotów z poprzedniego sezonu. Złożył swoje dłonie na swoim torsie i przyglądał się dwójce chłopaków, jednemu w stroju królowej a drugiemu w stroju króla. Angelika: Wy jesteście gejami? Odparła podekscytowana. Angelika: 'Ale to urocze. <3 Zawsze wiedziałam, że z Wami coś nie tak. <3 ''Jedna dzida poleciała obok szyi dziewczyny. '''Angelika: Ja żartowałam, haha! Wydusiła z siebie dość głupim tonem. Lukas: Jak Wy się tu znaleźliście!? Wyciągnął swój notatnik. Kuahyin: Kua wraz z swój nowy cygański brat szukać swoje plemie w Afrika. <3 Odparł szczęśliwy przytulając Shandora. Shandor: No i my wspólna brać odnaleźć nasza nowa kraina w Afrika. Oboje skakali z radości. Kuahyin: I my chcieć rządzić. Stąd ja zostać król. Shandor nowa królowa. Shandor kucnął w swojej wspaniałej sukni. Shandor: 'Ja ją ukraść z nowy sklep! ''Rzucił dumnie. '''Kuahyin: Program się stęsknić za Kua i Shandor. <3 Wy być w nasze królestwo. I wy wykonać zadanie dla nas! Komu się udać ten być wolny. P''owiedział. Shandorowa klasnęła w dłonie i wniesiono jakiś wielki obraz ptaka.'' Shandor: To być majestatyczne stworzenie. Rzucił dumnie. Kuahyin: My chcieć znaleźć ptak. Ale nie potrafić. Podobno być tylko 4 w okolica. Shandor: Współplemieńcy nie jeść gruz. My chcieć zrobić im przysmak. Kuahyin: My teraz losować karteczki. Shandor zawołał jedną kobietą, która w kuferku wniosła numerki od 1 do 4. Kuahyin: Kto trafić ten sam numerek, ten być w para. Wszyscy zaczęli losować i po jakimś czasie okazały się pary. Kim z Lukasem, Fernando opłakiwał swój los gdyż z niego zakpił i dostał Angelikę, James trafił Alex a Greg był z Chelsea. Kim: Yay! Rzucił się szczęsliwa na Lukasa a ten ją przytulił. Lukas: 'Damy radę. ''Puścił jej oczko. Fernando też podbiegła do Fernando, ale ten już siedział na dachu chatki. '''Angelika: Ale musimy szukać! :< Chelsea podbiła do Grega. Chelsea: 'Oby mu nic nie było. ''Greg spróbował się ją pocieszyć. 'Greg: '''Będzie dobrze. Teraz skupmy się po prostu na wyzwaniu. ''James i Alex mierzyli się wzrokiem. 'Alex: '''Więc to Ciebie uratowałam? ''Rzuciła, James uśmiechnął się tajemniczo pod nosem. '''James: Taka cudowna kobieta wie kogo uratować. Puścił jej oczko i dostał po chwili bejsbolem. James: Nevermind! Kuahyin: Czas start! Kto znaleźć ten przeżyć !Klasnął w dłonie a zawodnicy zaczynali się rozbieg… Wyzwanie: Plik:T1PL.png ...no prawie wszyscy. Fernando postanowił nie schodzić z dachu i spoglądał na Angelikę. On już wiedział co rodzi się w jej głowie. I raczej to wyzwanie będzie mogło to tylko pokazać. Angelika wzruszyła ramionami. Angelika: No złaź! Jesteś facet czy baba!? Fernando wychylił nos znad dziedzińca. Fernando: Co nie powiem i tak Cię ucieszy. Mruknął cicho pod nosem. Angelika: No przecież przez Ciebie nie chcę przegrać zadania! Bo tak czy siak wpadniesz w moje ręce. Całego życia tam nie spędzisz. Odparła dość pewnie przyglądając się reakcji chłopaka. Angelika: Więc? Fernando zrobił delikatny krok w przód ale wahał się. Od razu przypomniały mu się sytuacje z Christiną, Biedaczek westchnął głęboko. Angelika: Ball or no balls? Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Nagle w stronę chłopaka poleciała dzida i zeskoczył wprost w objęcia dziewczyny. Angelika: Co za baba. Nawet nie chciałabym z Tobą spać. W pieluchy też robisz? Fernando włożył palca do buzi i udawał że go ssie jak smoczka. Fernando: Hehe. Angelika: 'To jest aseksualne stworzenie ;_; ''Mruknęła załamana. Plik:T2PL.png Druga dwójka w porównaniu do pierwszej zrobiła już postępy i chociaż opuściła wioskę w poszukiwaniu przygód w amazońskim buszu. Alex cały czas skakała po drzewa robiąc tak zwany zwiad. '''James: Zapamiętałaś wygląd tego ptaszyska? Alex się zaśmiała. Alex: No myślałam, że Ty to zrobiłeś. <3 James zmarszczył brwi. James: To po co do cholery w tym programie jesteś!? Podirytował się chłopak. Alex zeskoczyła przed niego i uśmiechnęła się w swoim wariackim stylu. Alex: 'Może dlatego, że wygrałam drużynie masę wyzwań? <3 ''Robiła różne dziwne pozy, które nie sposób jest opisać. '''Alex: No tak. Bo Jamesik boi się jeść obrzydliwe jedzenie. Zaczęła go złośliwie przedrzeźniać i pokazywać, że boli ją brzuch. James: Ty jesteś durna. -.- Alex: 'No w sumie fakt. Bo zachowałam Cię w programie. ''James uśmiechnął się pod nosem. '''James: Więc może nie taka durna. Zamyślił się. Alex uderzyła go w plecy. Alex: Ruszaj ziomek na drzewo i będziemy lianami się poruszać. <3 Podrzuciła Jamesa do góry, który złapał się jakiejś gałęzi. Alex: Hahaha! <3 Ale extra! :D Plik:T3PL.png Chelsea i Greg również nie mieli próżnować, mimo że Chels wciąż była zabłąkana i nie wiedziała gdzie znajduje się jej bohater z ataku dzikusów, była również swiadoma tego że Greg potrzebuje jej pomocy w wyzwaniu. Greg starał się dowodzić grupą i kierować dziewczynę na dobry trop. Greg: Sporo czasu spędziłem w podziemiach. Mruknął wspominając poprzednie sezony. Greg: 'Instynkt łowcy mi pozostał! ''Chelsea pokazała mu rysunek owego ptaka. '''Chelsea: Udało mi się zwędzić, jak przed wyjściem szukałam Luki. Może nam się przyda. Greg się do niej uśmiechnął potakująco. Greg: Główkę masz na miejscu mała! O wiele łatwiej nam będzie. Chelsea z radości podniosła ręce do góry. Chelsea: Mówiłam cheerleaderki nie są głupie! Greg: Nigdy nie wątpiłem. Dzięki Tobie będziemy mieli dobry okaz na bank. Chelsea spojrzała na chłopaka gdy usłyszeli szelest w krzakach. Greg również i szybko złapał dziewczynę za dłoń i zaczęli wiać. Greg: 'UCIE-KA-MY! '''Chelsea: '''ALE!? ''Krzyknęła zdezorientowana. A zza krzaków wyleciał wielki goryl, który ich gonił. Plik:T4PL.png Lukas wraz z Kim szli przed siebie. Dziewczyna trzymała się kurczowo chłopaka za dłoń i go nie puszczała, Lukas jedynie się zaśmiał. '''Lukas: Spokojnie, przy mnie możesz być bezpieczna. Uśmiechnął się do niej przyjacielsko. Kim: Wiem, dlatego się nie puszczę! Dodała wesoło. Lukas: Ale w tej sytuacji to mnie nieco krępuje. Bo nie mogę się za bardzo rozglądać. Kim odkleiła się od chłopaka i spojrzała z dołu na niego. Potaknęła po chwili głową, widziała że faktycznie zależy mu na wygraniu zadania. W sumie jej też i bardzo była szczęsliwa, ze właśnie z nim trafiła do pary. Lukas: '''Więc jakieś pytania? '''Kim: '''Gdzie teraz? '''Lukas: O! Takie pytania to ja lubię. Im szybciej znajdziemy ptaszora, tym więcej czasu prywatnego dla nas. Pocieszył dziewczynę, która aż paliła się do zadania po tych słowach. Kim: No to za naszą dwójkę! Podniosła rączkę do góry a Lukas przybił z nią piątkę. Lukas: Wyzwanie teraz, potem wolny czas Puścił jej oczko. Lukas: Za mną. Plik:T1PL.png Fernando dopiero co przekroczył próg. Angela już stała kawałek poza wioską. Fernando nieco się ociągał, gdyż mimo wszystko nie był pewny intencji dziewczyny, można powiedzieć że sam sobie się gubił. W końcu machnął ręką i rzucił sam do siebie. Fernando: Przeżyłem tak dwa sezony, to przeżyje ten i wygram. Powiedział dumnie do siebie. Angela stała z futerkowymi kajdankami. Angelika: Ile można czekać!? Mruknęła, Fernando zaczął się wycofywać. Ta jednak rzuciła się na chłopaka. Fernando: NIE! Dziewczyna jedyna skuła chłopaka do siebie i mruknęła pod nosem. Angelika: T'racimy czas, rusz tyłek i do dzieła. ''Powiedziała niemal wściekła. '''Angelika: To, że kocham się ruchać nie znaczy, że chce przegrać i odpaść. Fernando otarł pot z czoła. Fernando: A dlaczego różowe? :c Ja osobiście wole zielone. Angelika pociągnęła go za sobą. Angelika: Ty cholerna hiszpańska marudo. Mruknęła. Fernando uśmiechnął się pod nosem chyba udało mu się zrazić dziewczynę do siebie i będzie szukała innych ofiar. Fernando: To pamiętasz tego ptaszka? Angelika: Widziałam w życiu wiele ptaszków. Skwitowała krótko. Plik:T2PL.png Alex i James stali na jakiejś gałęzi, która powoli się urywała. Alex: No skacz! Popchnęła chłopaka na lianę, której złapał się kurczowo i nie zamierzał się puszczać. Nieco przerażony spojrzał jak dziewczyna to robiła, która wylądowała obok niego i się zaśmiała głośno. Zobaczył jak zawsze odważny James był przestraszony. James: Ty jesteś chora! Spojrzał przestraszony na dziewczynę, bojąc się co ona wymyśli kolejnego. Alex: No ale przecież poznajesz uroki innego życia. James zmarszczył brwi, kurczowo trzymając się drzewa. James: Czemu jestem z wariatką. Alex: A ja z antagonistą i nie płaczę. Dodała rozbawiona, ona wyjątkowo dobrze bawiła się tym zadaniem. Alex: 'No cmon, man! <3 ''Wzięła go barana i zaczęła skakać po drzewa w poszukiwaniach owej zwierzyny. 'James: '''Zejdź na ziemie! ''Warknął na dziewczynę, ta go puściła i upadł na głowę. <3 '''James: Ouch! Mruknął coś pod nosem jeszcze parę przekleństw, które zostały skutecznie wypikowane przez samego Jarosław, a po chwili Alex wylądowała na Jamesie sprawiając sobie łagodne lądowanie. Plik:T3PL.png Grega i Chelsea gonił goryl, który co ciekawe miał na sobie czapkę kibica Realu Madryt. Krzyczał coś tam swoim małpim językiem w stronę dwójki. Chelsea: Co to za… Spojrzała za siebie na goryla który im groził. Chelsea: ...wyzwanie!? Greg wzruszył ramionami i wskoczył szybko w krzaki, Chelsea zrobiła to również za nim. Na ich nieszczęście okazało, że spadali w dół… Chelsea&Greg: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! I ich ciała chlupnęły do wody, pierwszy wynurzył się Greg który poszukiwał Chelsea. I jak się okazało oboje na szczęscie znajdowali się dość blisko siebie. Chelsea: 'Sporo poświeceń! ''Krzyknęła gdyż dźwiek spadającego wodospadu był dość donośno, Greg nadstawił ucho. '''Greg: Jakich świeceń!? Spojrzał skołowany na dziewczynę. Chelsea: Poświeceń! Krzyknęła gdy dopłynęło nieco bliżej chłopaka. Greg: Uroki tego programu. Odparł kierując się na bezpieczny ląd. Plik:T4PL.png Kim wciąż dzielnie podążała za swoim „liderem” i mentalnym wsparciem, chłopakiem kto co tam woli. Lukas przeczesując każdy krzak się po prostu skradał. Oni jako jedyny podjęli taktykę niepłoszenia wszystkiego co się rusza. Lukas wyjrzał delikatnie zza krzaczka. Kim: PTAK! Krzyknęła szczęśliwa, ptak na sam dźwiek innych istot zaczął uciekać. Lukas zamiast ganić dziewczynę, wziął ją na plecy i zaczął z nią biec w stronę uciekającego stworzenia Kim: Przepraszam, przepraszam! Mówiła nieszczęśliwa, bo wiedziała że to ona w danym momencie zawaliła. Lukas: Spokojnie, już nam się nie wymknie. Odparł pewny siebie i gonił wraz z dziewczyną cały czas. Kim: Mam pomysł! Lukas: Hm? Dziewczyna przystanęła na nieco szerszej wolnej powierzchni i zaczęła coś cicho śpiewać w swoim ojczystym języku. Ptak, który za nimi uciekał był zaciekawiony i latał nad dziewczyną. Lukas zrobił minę „o.O”. Lukas: Boska jesteś. <3 Kim nakazała palcem chłopakowi milczenie, po czym językiem migowym poprosiła by poprowadził ich z powrotem na miejsce. Ona wciąż śpiewała a ptak szczęśliwy za nimi szedł. Plik:T1PL.png Angelika miała o wiele większy zapał w szukaniu ptaszka od jej współpracownika, który był zdemotywowany samym charakterem dziewczyny. Do tego jeszcze szli przykuci. Fernando jedynie ciężko wzdychał, a gdy to robił dziewczyna natychmiastowo się do niego odwracała. Musiało to naprawdę komicznie wyglądać. Fernando: 'Nigdy go nie znajdziemy, tego ptaka. ''Angelika przewróciła oczami. '''Angelika: Jak się nie zamkniesz to ja zaraz znajdę innego ptaka i wtedy się jego właściciel zamknie. Fernando aż się skulił na samą myśl. Fernando: Dobra, dobra idę. Mruknął pod nosem. Dziewczyna przyśpieszyła kroku. Fernando nie był pocieszony parciem dziewczyny na zwycięstwo. Fernando: I tak nikt dziś nie odpadnie, piłkarza nie ma jeju. Angelika przyjrzała mu się. Angelika: Ty fakt! <3 Zaczęła się rozbierać. Fernando odwrócił wzrok. Fernando: Idź szukaj. Angelika: No. Ale numerek po wyzwaniu i tak za narobienie chcicy. Wymruczała mu do uszka. Fernando: PTAK! Krzyknął a ptak zaczął im się wymigiwac. Angelika uderzyła chłopaka w głowę. Angelika: Stanął Ci? Spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona, jednak nic nie zobaczyła. Angelika: Jednak dwa numerki za karę, za spłoszenie ptaka. Moglibyśmy tak to wygrać zadanie. Fernando: 'Złapiemy go! Plik:T2PL.png ''Alex wstała z chłopaka, który był podirytowany zachowaniem dziewczyny. Ona swoim wariactwem doprowadzała go do szewskiej pasji. W jego oczach pojawił się ogień. Alex jedynie tradycyjnie znów się zaśmiała. '''Alex: Wooho! Jak oni w telewizji robią takie efekty na oczach? <3 Zapytała rozbawiona, James zmarszczył brwi. W tym momencie chyba żałował, że nie jest osobą pokroju Luki, który pewnie by w tym momencie na jego miejscu przywalił tej dziewczynie bez ogłady. Alex: 'Ptaszki, drzewka… ''Rozmarzyła się dziewczyna kładąc na ziemi. Ona miała zawsze czas na wszystko. 'Alex: '''KOCHAM AMAZONIE! <3 ''Wykrzyknęła szczęśliwa, spoglądała w niebo które ledwo wydostawało się spod koron drzew, które ją przykrywały. '''James: No rusz dupę! I w jego stronę poleciał bejsbol. A zaraz wyskoczyło stado niedźwiedzi. Alex wstała szybko na nogi i zaczęła uciekać. James podążył za dziewczyną, teraz to on był mięsem armatnim dla niedźwiedzi a nie Alex. W myślach chłopak wolał chyba jednak tą wariatkę. Alex: 'Liany! ''Wskoczyła na jedną z dwóch, James przełknął ślinę i zrobił to identycznie jak ona go uczyła. Jak się okazało jej dziwne zachowanie uratował jego życie. '''James: My żyjemy! Alex się zaśmiała i klepnęła mocno chłopaka. Alex: A jak brachu! James: 'Szukajmy lepiej. ''Alex się na moment zamyśliła. '''Alex: Ale ja go dawno widziałam. <3 Odparła szczęśliwa. James: 'TO CZEMU NIE MÓWIŁAŚ!? ''Alex zrobiła niewinną minkę. 'Alex: '''No bo nie chciałeś być moim tarzanem. ''James strzelił facepalma. '''James: Prowadź. Wycedził przez zęby, Alex zrobiła piruet i skierowała się na liany. James pokręcił niezadowolony głową. Alex: No to lecimy. Polatamy sobie dziś! Krzyknęła szczęśliwa. Plik:T3PL.png Chelsea wraz z Gregiem dotarli na ląd. Na którym rozejrzeli się wokoło i zaczynali kombinować jak wrócić na swoje stare miejsca. Chelsea: Czeka tutaj bardzo dużo niebezpieczeństw. Boje się dziecko. Odparła nieco przerażona tym wyzwaniem. Greg: Nic się nie stanie. Jesteśmy w reality-show, prawda? ' Podpisaliście kontrakty. '' 'Zwłoki mogę wykorzystać. '' Chelsea: A co zrobimy jak nie znajdziemy? Greg uśmiechnął się pod nosem kierując swój wzrok na coś. Greg: 'Nie znajdziemy? ''Wskazał na latającego ptaka, który iście przypominał tego którego Chelsea zwinęła na obrazku. '''Chelsea: TO ON! Podskoczyła klaskając w dłonie. Greg: Moja ekipa nigdy nie zawodzi. Chelsea spojrzała na niego jednak nieco rozbawiona. Chelsea: Zwłaszcza na ostatnim wyzwaniu. Szturchnęła go rozbawiona, Greg się zaśmiał. Greg: Kontuzja sportowca nam przeszkodziła. Wzruszył ramionami i się zaśmiał. Wdrapał się na drzewo i złapał ptaszka w dłoń. Po czym zjechał na drzewie i wraz z Chelsea zaczęli szukać drogi powrotnej. Chelsea: A jak Luka zaginął w buszu? Greg: On? Niemożliwe. Nie z takich opresji wychodziliśmy, nie pamiętasz? Rzucił pocieszająco. Chelsea: No w sumie… Dziewczyna się zamyśliła i szła z Gregiem w ciszy. Plik:T4PL.png Lukasowi udało się doprowadzić śpiewającą dziewczynę do wioski „Gruzów”. Wraz z nią doleciał ptaszek, który został ukazany przed Shandorem i Kuahyinem. Shandor: 'Królewna być z was szczęsliwa! ''Wystawił kawałek gruzu. '''Kuahyin: Wy przyjąć nagroda za wyzwanie! Odparł równie podnieconym głosem. Za nimi pojawił się Chris. Chris: Gratulacje! Możecie czuć się dzisiejszymi zwycięzcami! Kim i Lukas siebie przytulili. Chris: I w nagrodę wybierzecie kto odpadnie dzisiaj. Ale jest jeden haczyk. Oboje wymienili się między sobą spojrzeniami. Kim: Hm? Lukas: '''Co zaś? '''Chris: Dwie najgorsze pary powędrują na eliminacje. Lukas: 'Dobra...a co z brakującym graczem? ''Chris się zamyślił. 'Chris: '''Nikt nie wie. ''Kuahyin wyskoczył do góry podnosząc obie dłonie. 'Kuahyin: '''Kua wiedzieć! Kua! ''Chris warknął na niego. '''Chris: Zamknij się! Plik:T1PL.png Angelika wraz z Fernando wciąż poszukiwali swojej zguby w gąszczu. Fernando był załamany tą chcicą dziewczyny na wygranie zadanie. Z drugiej strony jej szantaż działał wręcz epicko, gdyż był cały czas zmotywowany do działania, ale nie mógł się od niej oddalić co również skutkowało słabszymi poszukiwaniami. Fernando: No chyba uciekł na dobre… Mruknął zły na samego siebie, mimo wszystko chciał się już od niej uwolnić, a docierało do niego że jedyna szansa to jak najszybsze ukończenie zadania. Angelika: Rozglądaj się! Chce jeszcze w tym programie zaruchać! Fernando: Jakby Ci tego było mało. Przewrócił teatralnie oczyma. Można powiedzieć, że ta dwójka tworzyła dość „ciekawe” połączenie z niego wychodziła teatrzyk. (Swoją droga bardzo fajnie mi się tą dwójkę piszę XD). Angelika: Ruszaj! Warknęła na niego dając mu klapsa, Fernando złapał się za tyłek. Fernando: To boli! Angelika: Boże co za pizda. Ruszaj się. Przyśpieszyła kroku gdy zobaczyła odlatującego znów ptaszka. Angelika: Teraz cicho! Fernando pokazał dłonią jak zamyka buzię na kłódkę i zamilkł. Plik:T2PL.png Alex jak i James na lianach z panem Ptaszkiem wlecieli do wioski. Alex rozbawiona cieszyła się każdą chwilą luzackiej zabawy z Jamesem, który w końcu mógł odetchnąć. Zmierzył Kim i Lukasa wzrokiem. James: WY!? Alex spojrzała niewinne na Jamesa. Alex: Widzisz, jakbyś nie marudził to byłbyś pierwszy. Lukas: 'Mogłaś się bardziej spóźnić, Alex. ''Odparł niepocieszony Lukas. 'Kim: '''Taa...byś naprawiła swój błąd z poprzedniej ceremonii. ''Chris stanął przed kolejną parą. '''Chris: I tak o to James i Alex zajmują drugie miejsce i unikną eliminacji! James pokazał triumfalny gest. James: Super! Alex prychnęła. Alex: 'Eee tam, zawiodłeś mnie. Nie umiesz się bawić. ''Poszła sobie obrażona do Kim i Lukasa z którymi zaczęła normalnie rozmawiać. James wściekły kopnął kamień. Z drugiej strony był szczęśliwy, że został w programie. Plik:T3PL.png Na mecie tuż po Jamesie i Alex pojawiła się kolejna para. Tym razem zamyślona Chelsea i uradowany Greg. 'Greg: '''Mamy go! ''Pokazał ptaszka przed Kuahyinem i Shandorem. '''Kuahyin: Kuahyin go zjeść. <3 Shandor zaczął się bić z Kuahyinem. Shandor: On być moja porcja! Bardziej mięsista. Kuahyin: Chcieć gruz? <3 Shandor szczęśliwy zrobił oczy ala te kota ze Shreka. Shandor: '''Tak! <3 '''Kuahyin: To dać mi ptaszek. <3 Chris za moment wyszedł z namiotu wodza i spojrzał na Chels z Gregiem. Chris: Gratuluje. Zajeliście trzecie miejsce i będzie skazani na miejsce na ceremonii, jako pierwsza para! Gdybyście byli dosłownie dwie minuty wcześniej, byliście bezpieczni! A tak...cóż! Chelsea: 'No cóz...najwyżej dzidziuś będzie bezpieczny, wieczny zwycięzco. ''Zaśmiała się w stronę Grega ten również. 'Greg: '''Cóż, unlucky passa. Plik:T1PL.png Ta para wyjątkowo niezgrała jeśli chodzi o to wyzwanie, chyba błędy w komunikacji i inicjatyw wyniszczały tą dwójkę doszczętnie. Za każdym razem co innego ich destroiło, raz nie chęć Fernando do współpracy, raz „chcica” Angeli, innym razem znowu po prostu kłótnia, to spowodowało że ich wyzwanie przeciągało się o masę czasu. Koniec końców po opóźnieniu aż 8 godzin dotarli oni ze swoją zdobyczą do wioski. Gdzie niektórzy spali w śpiworach, Kuahyin spał na baobabie a Shandor jadł gruz i czekał wraz z Chrisem. ''Chris aż zdziwiony klasnął w dłonie. '''Chris: Kto by się spodziewał. Brawo! Fernando westchnął. Fernando: 'Jesteśmy ostatni, prawda? ''Chris pokiwał jedynie potakująco głową. 'Angelika: '''Mówiłam, że przez Ciebie przegramy! ''Zaczęli się uderzać rękami jak to robią zazwyczaj kobiety. Chris ziewnął. '''Chris: Dajcie już spokój. Jutro ceremonia, a teraz do spania. Fernando i Angelika skierowali się do swojego namiotu. Namiot Szamana W namiocie szamana leżał Lukaninho, który leżał opatrzony przez szamana. Widać ewidentnie, że spał. Nikt nie miał tutaj wstępu poza samym szamanem i Chrisem. Chris przyszedł do owego „dziwaka” w odwiedziny. Chris: Co z nim? Jest nam potrzebny w programie. Zapytał wprost starca. Szaman: Użyłem naszej pradawnej mocy przodków. Wygoniłem z niego złe duchy, które nawiedzały jego ciało od paru lat. Odparł swoją mędrckim głosem. Szaman: Wszelkie problemy z ręką które miał, po jakimś zabiegu wracają do normy. Dzisiejsze rany po strzałach też będą wyleczone. Ale do jutra późna będzie w szamańskiej śpiączce. Chris: Czyli na ceremonie nie zdąży? Szaman: Nie. Jeśli chcesz bym go wypuścił bądź cierpliwy, zaszkodzisz wtedy nie tylko jemu ale i sobie, bo złe duchy i Ciebie nawiedzą! Odparł starymi zabobonami, Chris będąc zapobiegawczy jedynie się głupio uśmiechnął. Szaman: '''Będzie cały i zdrowy jak kiedyś gdy zaczynał swoją karierę. '''Chris: Okej, to mnie najmniej cieszy. Ale muszę mieć maskotkę w programie. Mruknął i opuścił pomieszczenie. CEREMONIA Plik:T1PL.png Plik:T3PL.png Ceremonia była przeprowadzana zdecydowanie inaczej niż wszystkie poprzednie. Odbywała się w wiosce Kuahyina i Shandora. Zawodnicy byli zgromadzeni w okręgu, gdzie siedziała cała 8 zawodników, którzy brali w udział w wyzwaniu. Za nimi Kua wraz z Shandorem. A na samym końcu Chris, Chef oraz Jarosław. Chris: 'Jako, że Lukas i Kim wygrali zadanie to oni zdecydują kto dostanie kiełbaskę, a kto wyleci z programu i zostanie w wiosce na zawsze. ''Lukas i Kim spojrzeli po sobie, uśmiechnęli się do siebie pewnie. '''Chris: Więc, tak. Lukas, Kim, James i Alex. Jesteście dziś bezpiecznie. Dodał jeszcze po chwili. Lukas: 'To była dla nas trudna decyzja… ''Kim opuściła wzrok. '''Kim: Ale na pewno nie chcemy by nas opuściłaś. Skierowała go na chwilę na swoją przyjaciółkę Chelsea. Chelsea odetchnęła odbierając swoją kiełbaskę. Lukas: Fernando. Uwielbiam Ciebie brachu i Ciebie też chcemy dalej. Fernando puścił oczko do swojego przyjaciela. Kim: I tu został najtrudniejszy wybór… Lukas: '''Greg, którego bardzo szanuje.. '''Kim: No i Angela, ta co wszystko chce… Zawstydziła się i zarumieniła. Kim: No wiecie. ^_^. Dodała po chwili. Lukas: Mimo wszystko jeden widok w tym programie jest bezcenny, za którym tęskniliśmy. Kim: Więc z Lukasem uznaliśmy, że z programu pożegna się dziś… … … … … … … … … …. … … Lukas: Greg! Wybacz ziom, ale widok jak Angela gnębi Fernando jak za starych czasów gdy robiła to Christ... Kim: 'No musimy się tym nacieszyć. No i nie wiemy gdzie Twój najlepszy przyjaciel... ''Greg machnął ręką. '''Greg: Nie ma problemu ziomy! Chelsea: 'A co z LUKĄ?! ''Chris zaśmiał się pod nosem. '''Chris: Została nas 7? Czy 8? Kto w sumie to wie...Co się wydarzy dalej oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót Legend! MATERIAŁ DODATKOWY v1. Shandor, Greg i Kuahyin siedzą w wiosce tubylców. Greg w sumie zadowolony spogląda na obyczaje plemienia. Greg: Ziomy, kurcze ale spokojnie macie tu życie! Kuahyin: A Afrika zawsze być dobrze. <3 Shandor podłożył mu gruz na talerzu. Shandor: '''I pyszne papu z Rumunia. <3 '''Greg: Eeee...wiecie co...Ja tam wole normalne… Kuahyin: A pokazać Ci gwiazda? Greg: 'Yhm? ''Kuahyin z zza swojej szaty wyciągnął baobab i przywalił w głowę Grega, nad którymi latały gwiazdy. '''Shandor: Nasze królestwo! <3. Ty być nas wnuk. <3 Materiał Dodatkowy v2 W innym ujęciu widzimy jak Lukaninho wybudza się przy szamanie. Lukaninho: Uhm...co się stało? Szaman: Dokonałeś bohaterskiego czynu ratując swoją kobietę. U nas w plemieniu to jest zaszczyt. Odparł spokojnie mędrzec. Lukaninho: '''Nie mam kobiety. Jestem tylko piłkarzem. '''Szaman: Duch mówił mi, że Ty czujesz co innego. Lukaninho: Dobre sobie. Dotknął miejsca swoich ran. Lukaninho: 'Nie boli...przecież dostałem dzidami… ''Skierowała swoją dłoń na rękę z którą miał problemy. 'Lukaninho: '''Teeż… Co mi zrobiłeś? ''Szaman uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. '''Szaman: Naprawiłem elementy Twojego ciała. Dbaj dobrze o nie. A będziesz mógł żyć jak kiedyś. Pamiętaj, na razie nie możesz się przemęczać. Odparł nie zmieniając swojego tonu. KONIEC. pS. Przypominam! <3 Każdy głos w ankiecie, każdy komentarz działa motywująco na autora i jeszcze bardziej napędza go do pisania kolejnych częsci. <3 Buziaczki, xoxo. Odcinek ze specjalną dedykacją dla Claudy. Występ gościnny oceniam nam: 5 4 3 2 1 Eliminacja była: Super! Nareszcie James, wypi.rdalaj! Jak oceniasz wątek Lukasa z Kim 5 4 3 2 1 Czy występ Chelsea można uznać już za udany? Tak? Nie No oczywiście, że tak! Kategoria:Powrót Legend - Odcinki